


AssFest

by lovehotelreservation



Series: The World of Eros [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Gangbang, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Interrogation, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13030545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: As the lively festivities of Assassin’s Festival carry on well into the night in Lestallum, your loyalty to Loqi and Niflheim is tested as you endure heavy interrogation by four familiar yet meddlesome assassins.





	AssFest

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO EVERYONE! YES THE TITLE TO THIS FIC IS CORRECT
> 
> AND YES THE FOLLOWING PIECE IS GOING TO BE MAD NASTY
> 
> I HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!
> 
> **Warning: this fic contains references to themes pertaining to dub-con and will primarily focus on anal sex

Even if they were skillful and deft enough to take down their targets during the day, assassins worked best beneath the darkened skies of dusk.

The ones you were dealing with were no exception, going as far to even gloat to you by not bothering to blindfold your eyes while allowing a few lit candles to flicker in the room you were currently kept imprisoned in.

Outside, Assassin's Festival continued to carry on, the atmosphere of Lestallum brimming with high energy and joy. Citizens donning the signature assassin attire were merely cosplayers, no different than one would do so during a convention or Halloween.

You expected these four to be much of the same, especially with the Wallbreaker Wave in effect, as pompously touted by your commanding officer, Loqi. However, you should've taken his previous humiliating loss to them into consideration, as your lowered guard now lead to being captive by the four.

In dedication to Loqi--and in turn, Niflheim--you braced yourself to endure anything for the sake of loyalty to your country. Upon the start of your interrogation, you were warned that there would be no mercy shown to you.

Gruffly by the hulking giant.

Sternly by the dignified gentleman.

Teasingly by the mischievous prankster.

Harshly by the spoiled prince.

You dared to defy each of them.

However, remaining silent proved to be difficult upon having question after question drilled into you.

Half metaphorically, half physically.

With wrists bound behind your back and your thighs parted and raised by sturdy arms gripping them from underneath, your body was flushed with heat as you were made to ride and bounce up and down the giant's thick, massive cock, his girth stretching and filling your ass. You were bound to his lap, as the hold he had on your legs was too formidable to try and escape. Even trying to wiggle your hips away only made you grind down onto his cock--especially as he thrusted up inside you—which in turn made you quiver as your eyes rolled back in pleasure

Your armor and clothes were strewn upon the floor, your weapon closest to where you were currently sitting as a mocking reminder, further driving in your helplessness.

Though perhaps not as much as the behemoth of a man that was pounding your ass.

His chest reverberated with deep grunts and hearty laughter, the latter of which came out whenever he felt you squeeze and clamp down onto his cock with every pitiful whimper you let out.

Between him and his three other accomplices, the four were determined to break your vow of silence.

If he wasn't admonishing your descent to depravity in a hushed, murmured tone--tsking you for tarnishing your loyalty to country in favor of your own selfish pleasure--, the gentleman was busying himself with tweaking and tasting your nipples with his fingers and tongue. The flat of his warm, soft palms cupped one of your breasts while his mouth was planted onto the other, his actions carried out together simultaneously.

His clouded, dark blue eyes boring into and never once breaking contact with yours, the prince stood before you, nudging the tip of his erect cock against your dripping center. A smirk was plastered onto his handsome features, his voice husky and teasing as he offered you the chance to be fucked simultaneously in both your ass and core in exchange for your betrayal to Niflheim. Your refusal to his proposition was meek, your tone shaky as he dragged the head of his cock up and down the slick length of your entrance before prodding and circling over your clit.

There was no way you could, especially when you had to prankster right beside you, his soft, pouty pink lips stretched into a wide grin as he continued to record the entirety of your interrogation. Gleefully, he filmed your body writhing in pleasure, each moan and cry ever so satisfying to take down for future blackmail. With a teasing hum, he noted how gorgeous you looked through the camera lens, all while he reached over to assist the gentleman and prince by caressing your nipples and clit. At times, he would indulge himself in either drawing you into a heated, open-mouthed kiss or nudging the wet tip of his erect cock—perhaps even even switching off with the prince--to toy with your sopping entrance.

Assassins often worked alone, but there was reason for the existence of their Brotherhood.

Perhaps against one, you could fare in battle, but being overwhelmed by all four was why you were in this vulnerable, helpless state to begin with.

There was no getting out of this situation, no words for compromise by your respective loyalties to opposing countries. Even beyond that was the pleasure that possessed you, one that was effectively demolishing any barriers you maintained for the sake of pride and national allegiance.

And so, in utter, pitiful defeat, you declared,

_"I'm yours!"_

A victory for the Lucian Brotherhood, all hungering to claim you as their prize.

At last, you were treated to having both Gladiolus and Noctis hammer into you with their cocks with thunderous fervor, your mouth and hands occupied with sucking off and stroking Ignis and Prompto, the latter of whom continued to film your downfall with voyeuristic pleasure. A tight-knit Brotherhood like theirs was typically open to share, with you passed around between the four for the rest of the night, whether you were sandwiched between Noctis and Prompto pounding you simultaneously at the same time, or being on all fours while Gladiolus and Ignis fucked you from both ends.

Any notable information to spill was lost in a mindless, euphoric babble with each and every load of cum they spilled into and onto you.

Your allegiance to Niflheim crumbled, what resulted was you in the center of the four, desecrated, claimed and--overall--satisfied, as evidenced by the exhausted but blissful expression on your face. The fingers and lips that teased and goaded you throughout the evening touched you once more, now to care and soothe your weariness.

Outside the room you were in, you could hear the nightly fireworks show of Assassin's Festival go off, the awed reactions of Lestallum's citizens filling the air as did the splendid array of color in the sky.

For yet another evening, the festivities would go on.

You smiled affectionately up towards the four.

Roleplay was the best.


End file.
